1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicone resin composition, silicone laminated substrate using the same, a method for producing the same and an LED device using the silicone laminated substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An epoxy resin impregnated in a glass cloth is frequently used as a mounting substrate such as an LED mounting substrate and electrical and electronic equipment. Unfortunately, such a mounting substrate can deteriorate due to a growing calorific value of an LED device itself from the use of a lead-free LED device and an increase in the luminance LED in the LED device. Accordingly, an LED device is required to have higher heat resistance and weatherability.
Additionally, introduction of more functional electronic devices leads to high density integration and high density mounting of an electronic component and thus development of a thinner laminated substrate. Despite this technical development, substrate thinning can cause warp and consequently such technical problems as connection failure. Warp of a substrate has generally been controlled by filling inorganic filler having small thermal expansion coefficient in large quantities to suppress the thermal expansion coefficient of the entire substrate. However, this method can cause many problems such as reduction in fluidity and reduction in drilling workability (Patent Document 1). Thus, improvement in resin composition is being examined to suppress thermal expansion coefficient.
It has recently been examined that a silicone laminated substrate excellent in properties such as heat resistance and weatherability is used as a mounting substrate such as an LED mounting substrate and electrical and electronic equipment (Patent Document 2). Nevertheless, a silicone resin having a lower glass transition temperature than an epoxy resin used in a conventional mounting substrate is prone to warp by substrate thinning.